


Celebratory Fun

by hellbells



Category: The Skulls
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Notes: Don't own and make no money. I so loved my gift mswriter07 - so now you have fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Celebratory Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> Authors Notes: Don't own and make no money. I so loved my gift mswriter07 - so now you have fic!

Luke was nervous as fuck and it had nothing to do with his schooling. That was the only easy part of his life at the moment. He had today the biggest boating race, and a midnight deadline to see whether he’d be a Skull or not. It was the kind of tension that could kill a guy.   
  
He’d played the game working several part time jobs including his favourite one in the cafeteria. It was why he’d worked his ass to get out of his neighbourhood - to serve self-entitled pricks.  He had a stunningly pretty girl that according to campus gossip was going to be his wife when he was rich. The idea was nice except for the part where he was going to be owing money for forever and the fact that she had the wrong equipment for him.   
  
He did have someone, who if he could get into the skulls would be pretty much his for life. At the moment their friendship was very low key - at Luke’s insistence. Whilst he cared greatly for Caleb he did not need the shit of being seen with one the elite on campus. Still he was more nervous about Caleb coming to watch him than Chloe being there. Don’t get him wrong he loved Chloe, just like she loved him as a perfect shield to the world.   
  
Luke was smart and sure of himself when it came to academics but hadn't realised how attractive he was. Personally there was no way that Caleb wasn’t going to watch his secret lover in the race. For the pure lust factor alone it was worth it. He had never understood people’s fascination for supporting boat races until he’d watched Luke race. The strength on display and how his muscles bunched together and then flexed - it was stunning and beautiful. There was also the added satisfaction of being able to take advantage of Luke’s winning euphoria as he was usually most agreeable to being fucked through the mattress.   
  
He was driving to the meeting intending to watch from the comfort of his convertible. This was Luke’s last big race before law school and even if he couldn’t acknowledge Luke he’d be there. He’d even taken some of the more vapid girls of his father's acquaintances along to please Daddy dearest. He just needed Luke confirmed as a Skull before he could really start to laugh at Daddy dearest. It was safe to say that between Caleb and Litten Mandrake there was not a loving relationship.  In fact when it finally came out that he was in reality in a committed relationship with another male well it was safe to assume that there would be more than a few fireworks.   
  
He was sitting on the bonnet of the car, “Just imagine it ...”  
  
He was imagining a future free of his father's influence - it was an exciting prospect. At this very moment he more than envied his lover - he was always so focussed on just the race.  He wanted to laugh watching him all but stumble onto the boat. He watched the two senior skulls, who were in the stands and smiled. He was aware of their allegiance as Caleb had grown up on the Island and could see that they were watching Luke. He knew Luke had nothing to worry about. Yes, he was from a poor background, but his academics and ability to network despite his poor background made him stand out even more in such a place as an Ivy League.  
  
The race started and he watched Luke put his whole heart and soul into the race. His heart broke for Luke when the second's oar broke. It was a fool's hope to suspect that he'd get the last win. Then again he saw the intense look of concentration on Luke’s face. He was planning something and it would be stunning - it always was.   
  
Oh it was bold, this would be stunning if they pulled it off. He’d ordered the rower to abandon the boat and for the rest of the boat to pick up the slack. The idea of 7 oars against 8 was insane and never really done successfully but Caleb inched forward. He grabbed his binoculars he wanted to see this in clear definition. Luke was glorious; he was intensely concentrating and putting into the push. He was gearing up the boat and demanding a final push. It was 500 metres and they’d cut the lead of the leading boat to two seats. The cox was really pushing them to the line and as they got up to the finish line they were neck and neck. A final shout and push saw their boat over the line and he watched fascinated and in delight as Luke celebrated.   
  
In the stands the Skulls recruiters were intrigued. “Does Caleb know something we don’t?”  
  
“The boy was a born skull maybe he saw fit to make an ally before the invite.”  
  
The lead recruiter smirked, “If he is friends with Caleb then we use it - he has rejected every other secret society.”  
  
\------------------------------  
  
They were in truth more than just friends. They would wait, they all knew where Caleb would be heading perhaps it was time to have a little chat with the soon to be Skull. Travis Wheeler and Jason Pitcairn were the two senior skulls who were responsible for recruiting the next skulls and it was a duty that they would need to hand off to new blood soon enough. Travis wasn’t sure what he’d do if his ‘soulmate’ would be unable to get into the same place as him.  
  
The Skulls had a system of placing new skulls together with their soulmate. It was much more than the usual banal stereotype, in the skulls you were paired with a compatible person. This person inevitably became your best friend and was responsible for ensuring that you became the best skull you could.   
  
Travis and Jason found Caleb running around the track. The lithe blonde was smart and athletic and loved racing - it was the fastest Caleb could go without using machinery. He was strong, which they approved of as there could never be a weak Skull. The Skulls were where future leaders and Presidents were born. They could never be weak or sickly.   
  
When Caleb turned around the corner of the track - he easily spotted his observers. He smirked and gave them a jaunty salute. He just hoped the meeting didn’t run long as he wanted to meet up with Luke.  He would be damned though if he’d let anyone tell him what to do. He would finish his race before doing anything else. At the finish line he noted the time and was pleased to shave nearly a whole second off his time.    
  
His little fan club came over, “Can I help you boys?”  
  
The ‘boys’ wanted to scowl at Caleb but were wanting something. So were smart enough to be patient, “You know that you will be initiated today!”  
  
Caleb rolled his eyes, it was a foregone conclusion - his father would have pitched a fit otherwise.  “Yes and I say can I help you?”  
  
Travis was never coy especially when he wanted information, “You seem to have an acquaintance with Luke McNamara.”  
  
Caleb didn’t give an inch, words could be misconstrued, “Why would that be of consequence?”  
  
Travis was impressed but then again given who his daddy was - Caleb would have learnt these games on his daddy's knee and Litten Mandrake was not the type to coddle their child.   
  
"He is of interest to the Skulls but has refused other societies.”  
  
Caleb smirked, “Yes, well that was why I’ve spent the last 6 months cultivating a friendship. He won’t say no to the Skulls.”  
  
Travis had missed the implication of the friendship but Jason had not, mainly because he’d cultivated the exact same relationship to get Travis into the society. “I see well some of us find our Soulmates early.”  
  
Travis was quite amusing going ‘o’ and Caleb and Jason snickered. Caleb just smirked, “Well, I’m off to ensure that he stays fond of the idea.”  
  
Travis having caught up with things quick enough, and flicked the ring, “Make sure that he doesn’t say no.”  
  
Caleb’s ice blue eyes were dancing with amusement, “He won’t even know what he is saying yes too.”  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
At the pub down the way, Luke McNamara was enjoying the celebration of the team's success. He was happy to see everyone happy, even Chloe and Will were having a good time. She always did enjoy playing shark when it came to the darts.  Will though was looking unhappy which was a shame because his head was too full to deal with an argument.   
  
He saw Caleb in the doorway and smiled. It was not like Caleb to be seen in such a lowbrow pub. He could tease his lover by making him stay here, but then Caleb would surely get his own back. And Luke was awfully fond of the idea of walking in the morning.   
  
“Okay good night and good hunting my friend.” Luke was bowing out early.  
  
Will was friend and knew something was up, “Why what you up to?”  
  
Luke had an easy smile, “I have a date, don’t wait up.”  
  
Will looked over to the other side of the room at Chloe and was confused. Luke smiled happily, “Not my dream my friend. Enjoy your night.”  
  
He walked into the car park looking for the familiar car. Sure enough there he was and Luke grinned finally ready to truly celebrate. He slid into the car, jumping over the side of the car.   
  
Caleb smirked, “You eager?”  
  
Luke flushed, “Don’t be mean I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day.”  
  
Caleb adored that Luke could be so free with his emotions and perhaps that was one of his most attractive qualities.  He always had poor impulse control and didn’t see any reason why he should start now. His hand slipped around the back of Luke’s neck and he enjoyed the shiver it caused.  He wished that he could be so wanton, but that was not the point. He pulled Luke closer and smiled seeing Luke’s eyes flutter shut, as he went willingly into the kiss. The resulting kiss was not gentle for they both knew that they didn’t have to be gentle.   
  
Luke moaned as his lower lip was bit. Caleb took advantage of the lovely moan to surge forward and his tongue thrust forward.  Luke hated how out of control Caleb could make him, it almost wasn’t fair. He was awash in sensations and he didn’t want to stop for oxygen, as Caleb did to his tongue what he hoped he would do to his cock later on. When he reluctantly broke the kiss in his desperate need for oxygen; Caleb didn’t stop the seduction. He merely moaned as he started to kiss and nip his way down Luke’s neck. It was amazing and so much better than his usual stupid hook ups. At the start, they’d both continued to hook up with others until they realised that they were possessive bastards.   
  
Luke whined as his pulse was sucked on viciously. It wasn’t fair that Caleb knew each of his weaknesses, including that he liked his sweet pleasure that much more when it was with an edge of pain. Caleb was more than happy to deliver it just how Luke wanted it. Luke groaned, “Come on - We are not going at it here.”  
  
Caleb pouted as he was more than okay with the idea of dropping the back seats. Still what small amount of sense remained, made him remember that he was in a car park in an open top car. It wasn’t the exhibitionistic element that Caleb had a problem with - more that he was too possessive and only he was allowed to see what Luke was like when he comes. On top of that, he didn’t need the headache of the lecture if he was caught and done for indecent exposure.  
  
He didn’t look at Luke as he spun the car into reverse and headed to his apartment outside of the university. It was the perfect place as it was his place, and was given to him by his maternal grandmother. She was ace and when she realised that he was playing the long game to get himself from under his father’s thumb.  She had decided to help in her own way, which included gifting him with his own townhouse apartment. It turned out to be a gift from the gods as it was removed from his fathers purview and he could actually be him without any masks their which was most definitely a blessing.   
  
He managed through sheer willpower alone to leave Luke alone until he through the door. It was tough though as his mind kept going back to the afternoon’s race. He remembered seeing Luke work so hard and push his body over the line and how aroused he’d been. It was pretty special, and watching those muscles that usually stay hidden, work so hard was a delicious treat.   
  
He crowded Luke against the wall, and kissed him stupid. He was being his most toppy, grabbing his hips and all but invading Luke’s mouth. Luke certainly had no objections as he all but melted against Caleb and took everything Caleb had to give. He didn’t have to kick his legs open, as Luke let his legs fall open.   
  
Luke was usually so collected. It was the price of moving in the circles he wanted with his background it meant that he would always to an extent be guarded.  Still Caleb had wormed his way through all of his ironclad defenses and let him surrender. He trusted Caleb to be there to piece him together, and with that though his legs fell open to make room for Caleb. He wanted body contact, not just contact with his lips - it was no longer enough.   
  
Caleb smirked into the kiss, feeling the last of Luke’s resistance crumble. His fingers moved from Luke’s hips to lift his t-shirt. Caleb wanted at the very muscles that had teased him earlier that day.  He grinned feeling the muscles flutter at his touch. Luke was wanton in this mood and was grinding himself against Caleb seeking friction for his straining erection.  Caleb ground their erections together loving the delicious friction but then drew back slightly - not wanting things over before they’d even begun. He had intentions of making his lover the definition of fucked out before putting the Skulls ring on his finger. As Travis and Jason had decided to leave the announcement to him. He wasn’t worried that Luke would say no but he didn’t need to let the others know that little fact. Make them keen as it was pretty clear that all rated Luke highly. So did Caleb but he was smart enough to make contact early enough; it was just too bad that he’d gotten caught in his own little trap.   
  
Luke was trying to find some friction to help relieve the coiled tension in his body. Caleb would give it to him - in time. He nipped at his neck, “Bed.”  
  
“Agreed.” While breathless, he was still way to coherent for Caleb’s liking.  
  
“You are still thinking too much.” He was pouting but he couldn’t care.  
  
Luke laughed feeling carefree, and challenged Caleb, “Well do something,” he was still laughing as he got out the last bit of the sentence, “about it then.” He landed with his breath rushing out of him as he landed on the four poster bed. There was something decadent about making love on sheets with such a high thread count. It somehow let him lose all embarrassment for wanting to feel so much.  He lost all remaining thought as his pants were shucked off him, he moved his hips to lose them quicker. Then sighed in relief feeling Caleb join him on the bed. He whined realising that caleb was still clothed and was about to say something, when he caught sight of Caleb. Caleb was virtually stalking his way up Luke’s body, but did leaving a trail of kisses, licks, nips and bites. He didn’t even mind that Caleb was still dressed as the feeling of the jeans against his body heightened everything.   
  
Caleb was enjoying the feast before him and was determined to taste everything. He started from the feet, and moved up. When he reached the beautiful v of where his legs joined his body. He spent along time, kissing and nipping his way up the v. He smirked feeling Luke’s cock jump with each lick but ignored his weeping erection. He wouldn’t touch Luke’s cock until he started to beg - it was how things always went.   
  
He moved up the stomach and mapped each muscle group with his tongue until he reached his nipple. Luke wasn’t overly sensitive but would go wild when they were teased with teeth. Caleb started by teasing his tongue around one nipple, making the same teasing twirl with his fingers on the other nipple. He’d do that until he Luke tried to pull his fingers around Caleb’s head. At which point he’d pull off and tut, “Do I need to tie your hands?”  
  
Luke didn’t whimper he didn’t, “No god no ... just need more.”  
  
Well each good turn deserves another, so Caleb dipped his head and started to bite the one nipple as his hand dipped lower. He started to ruthlessly jack Luke’s cock and enjoyed Luke bucking wildly. He picked up the pace and switched nipples, adding a harsh flick to the top of Luke’s weeping erection. He knew that Luke couldn’t last much longer, “Come on come for me.”  
  
Luke didn’t even bother trying to hold out and fell over the edge into his climax.  Once he’d regained his senses and opened his eyes, he was happy to see Caleb had rid himself of his clothes. “Don’t go to sleep I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
Luke smiled, sated and loose from good endorphins. “I hope not.” He grinned hearing the snick of the lube cap, and shivered feeling the teasing motion of a circling finger at his entrance. He moaned and pushed at the finger.   
  
Caleb got the idea and chuckled, “Pushy.”  
  
“I ... know what I want.”  
  
Caleb thought he could string too many words together considering he’d just had an orgasm. He pushed two fingers inside and started a hard rhythm; all the teasing had left him close to the edge. Luke though was more than okay; he was loose happy and his soft dick was getting hard very quickly. He was pushing onto the fingers, until Caleb still his hips. Caleb kissed the top of his neck, “Just let me.”  
  
Luke could give up the control, for now. He let Caleb take over and writhed once Caleb started to stroke his prostate. He bit his lip but couldn’t hold back the moan. He would have blushed at how loud he’d moaned but knew that was exactly what Luke was waiting for. He wouldn’t hold out much longer. He twisted his hands into the silk sheets and moaned, giving in. “Stop screwing about and fuck me.”  
  
He hated the empty feeling that followed when Caleb quickly withdrew his fingers. He didn’t have long to wait, as Caleb grabbed his hips and pushed in steadily. He was being split wide open and adoring every minute. He was groaning and writhing, trying to push down onto his cock quicker. He wasn’t too concerned about pain given his previous orgasm. Caleb though held his hips firm - this was going at his pace tonight or not at all. He knew though how to get what he wanted. “I’m not made of glass ... fuck me.”  
  
Caleb snapped his hips in a vicious snap, loving the feel of being balls deep. He wanted to cause Luke to beg, but all he’d done, was cause a delicious moan to be eeked out of Luke. He did it again and Luke writhed so prettily on his cock. It was a sight that he didn’t want to end. He was starting a pounding rhythm and started to corkscrew his hips. The explosion of expletives told him he’d found his target - Luke’s prostate.  He snapped his hips ruthlessly, each time hitting Luke’s sweet centre.   
  
Luke couldn’t believe he was so good at this. He needed to come again, and in retaliation for the pounding. He managed to prop himself up on his hips and started to squeeze his inner muscles.   
  
Caleb groaned feeling the tight silken heat enclose him. His hips stuttered and lost their rhythm and he wasn’t going to finish on his own. His hand slipped around to Luke’s sensitive dick and started to stroke.   
  
The pain and pleasure was mixing most deliciously for Luke, “So close.”  
  
Caleb was close too and with a final ruthless push, “Come.”  
  
He gritted his teeth through Luke’s initial climax managing two more thrusts before he thrust deep and came so hard he almost black out. Much to his satisfaction, Luke had gone limp in his arms. He pulled out gently, smirking a little seeing the evidence of his release dripping out. It made a very pretty picture. He picked up the damp washcloth and cleaned his lover down. Once clean, he picked the ring up from the table. It wasn’t a wedding band or an engagement ring but something even better. And given that he couldn’t marry Luke it was the best way to bind Luke to him.  
  
Luke awoke sleepily when the ring was slipped onto his hand. “What’s this?”  
  
“Wealth, money, power and influence.”  
  
He smiled, “So we got what we wanted. We’re gonna show them all what we can do.”  
  
Caleb grinned, kissing the top of Luke’s head, as he pulled him close so he could rest on Caleb’s shoulder. The invite was their first step and now they were both in - their lives just got easier. “Yep, Daddy and his friends won’t know what hit them.”  
  
They were right. You see games of power and influence always began somewhere. Litten Mandrake forgot that in training his son that sometimes - the student could learn to outstrip the master. Caleb Mandrake was quick witted and once he made friends with Luke McNamara - his ruling reign was over. The new kids were on the block and they were much better at the game - Isn’t it crazy how one change, can change everything?  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
